


Well, That's ONE Way to Celebrate Your Birthday

by Foxlass



Series: Miss Fisher Murder Mysteries - Collection of Drabbles and Quick Prompts [2]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Best Friends, Birthday Fic!, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Jack punches a Nazi, Nazis, awesome shoes and awesome friends, don't worry they get punched, part of a yet unpublished AU of mine, spoilers in the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxlass/pseuds/Foxlass
Summary: Dorothy "Dot" Williams had forgotten it was her birthday. But fear not, her friends have not! But their lovely evening out is marred by someone who is sharing some unwelcome political views.





	Well, That's ONE Way to Celebrate Your Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of an AU I developed a few months ago where Jack quits the police force because of problems with the corrupt people in charge. He brings them to justice, but sacrifices his career to do it. Phryne invites him to join her Private Investigations office and that's about how much I have.

It was a fairly normal start to the work day. Dorothy Williams was at her desk at eight o’clock on the dot, as per usual, and was soon followed by Jack Robinson. It was even odds regarding if he was on time or not. No one other than him cared, but he still apologized every time. This morning he was 5 minutes behind Ms. Williams, and looked like the rain clouds had tried to drown him on his way to the office. Ms.Williams had been out in the same storm, but not a damp spot appeared anywhere on her. Her lips curved up in a slight smile as he hung up his hat and overcoat and promptly shook his head, looking for all the world like a dog trying to dry itself. 

“Have you heard from Ms. Fisher today, Ms. Williams?” She heard from around the corner as he moved towards his office

“Not yet, Det-Mr. Robins- Jack,” She flushed as she corrected herself. She had first met him when he was still a detective stationed at City South police station, but he had told her since then to call her Jack. It just wasn’t in her nature to be so informal with someone, even if said individual was her fiance’s older brother. He peeked his head around the door frame and smiled gently, 

“I come bearing gifts,” He emerged all the way, having pulled a neatly wrapped package out from his backpack while in his office. 

“Oh!” came the exclamation of surprise, she had forgotten it was her birthday today, but apparently her friends had not. 

“ I know you will appreciate the warning, so I don’t feel bad about ruining Ms. FIsher’s present, “ He smiled as he handed her the wrapped gift. “ She intends to take you out to a pub tonight, originally it was going to be a club, but Dr. MacMillan and I talked her down.” Dorothy sighed in relief, she knew Jack wouldn’t take it personally, and in fact greatly appreciated that he had intervened on her behalf. Clubs just weren’t where she was comfortable. 

The rest of the day was passed simply, with Jack popping his head out of his office a couple times an hour with a question or request, and Dorothy fielding phone calls and making appointments for people to come in and speak with Jack or Phryne. 

* * *

By the time 6 pm came about, Jack was already wearing his coat, and was holding the door open for Dot as she shrugged her coat on. They were both ready for the end of the work day, and the sky agreed; as they exited the building, the sun broke through the clouds for one last time that day, gracing the land below with a spectacle of purples and reds as it set. 


End file.
